


Hope for Roses

by mysticalFishhooker



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Luna is good friend, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalFishhooker/pseuds/mysticalFishhooker
Summary: Rose is on a different adventure now as the Inquisitor of Thedas' Inquisition. How will she fare as a Dalish mage.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hope for Roses

Being Las was...a new and interesting experience as she had lived a life previous to this one, Las that is not Rose this time, Rose was new to Thedas and being an elf that lived in a forest. Las had lived a life then she died and came back to before her father became something called ‘the inquisitor’ which didn't have good connotations to Rose Potter. But Las hadn’t survived the event that her father had the first time but was still needed this time for the world to not prematurely end… again. 

Rose would like to note for the record that waking in a damp and cold dungeon was not her idea of a good time. Her mind was still jumbled from her merge with Las giving her the mother of all headaches and to top it off there was foreign magic in her hand what the fuck.

Two women walked in to dungeon, she presumed to interrogate her for whatever it is she might have done. And wasn’t it disconcerting not remembering the last 12 to 24 hours

“Tell me why we should't kill you now?” the one with dark hair and armor started “The conclave is destroyed. And everyone who attended is dead. Except for you” I choose to remain silent waiting for killer cheekbones here to finish her thoughts. “Explain this” she held up my own glowing hand for inspection

“I-I can’t” I stuttered, and just what why would I, how would I have an answer cheekbones?

“What do you mean you can’t?” she demanded

“I dont know what that is or how it got there” I said as calmly as I could, calm was good right no point being hysterical over magic embedded into her hand.

“Your lying!”she growled she grabbing my shoulders, clearly the bad cop in this routine since purple hasn’t said anything.

Oh wait purple has grabbed cheekbones arm to pull her back “We need her, Cassandra” she said, well one of them has a name to their face now.

“I don’t understand” I said, because well I’m missing a lot of pieces to this puzzle like half of them.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Purple asked, good cop but somehow scarier than Cassandra’s brute force approach.

Looking at what little of the past 12ish hours I remember “I remember running. Thins were chasing me, and then…..a woman?” at least I think it was a woman it ha da big hat on and the smaller build suggested either alien or woman in hat.

“A woman?” purple asked more to herself than me.  
“She reached out to me, but then…”I couldn’t remember what then. Then I woke up here is then I guess.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana” Cassandra said to purple giving the woman a name to her face now. “I will take her to the rift” the what? Were they going to toss me off into a chasm or something?

“What did happen?” I asked Cassandra as she pulled me up onto my feet.

“It...will be easier to show you” she said dragging me out.

Eventually i was pulled out some large double doors, so large they had smaller doors in them, I mean really that's too large. Where a lot of angry and scared looking humans, and I do need to remember that I am not human here, I am currently an elf the kicking bag of Thedas it seemed. So they were extra mad that I apparently despite lack of evidence supporting any claims, did something and I’m a mage! And Dalish! Triple trouble in the ‘people think this is awful’ category. And what was that hanging in the sky. Big green…..rift I guess in the sky just chilling? How even..is that what they were asking about? 

“We call it the breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Something about the ‘world of demons’ didn’t strike me as accurate like... demons weren’t all that lived there, iIm sure ill remember soon enough

“It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave” Cassandra said turning to me

“An explosion can do that?” I asked looking from her to the rift and back again, for effect.

“This one did. Unless we act the breach may grow until it swallows the world” she said glancing back at the breach like its going to spit out a demon into her face.

Then the magic in my hand crackled painfully. And i screamed in shock. This body Las’ little protected first of the clan body wasn't used to such pain yet. Oh she had fought before but she.. I am a mage, a ranged fighter, she was more fit than the average wizard what with the nomadic hunter gatherer lifestyle lived so far. “Ah fuck that hurts like a son’ava’bitch” i said Cassandra’s face quirking in amusement as I sat on my knees to regain my bearings from that.

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads ...and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time” she said finger in my face as though pointing out the obvious into my face. 

And just fuck, is this what dad went through, Amelan, Las’ kind thoughtful gryffindor father went through last time?  
“You still think I did this? Would do this to myself?” I nodded at my hand, whoever did this has a few screws looser than I do.

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.” she said unrepentant.

“And if it wasn’t me?” I asked

: “Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

“You say it may be the key. The key to doing what, exactly?” I asked her, for one thing proving my innocence would be great but shes after whoever did this

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours.” she said, ominous Cassandra thanks for the ominous information.

Might as well be as helpful as I can be, I suppose. “I understand” I said “ I will help however I can” she nodded at me helping me up once again.

She guided me through the village, through familiar strange distrustful glares of uneducated masses, though in this case we all don’t know I didn't do it, its a fucking mystery. 

She barely spared a glance at the people. “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” informative to my still fairly useless memories that seem to working from oldest to newest as I was currently reliving a lecture from the keeper about our reluctant but necessary peace with humans as a child.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” she said as two guards opened the gates to the little town and Cassandra lead me out cutting the ropes binding my hands. “There will be a trial, that is all I can promise” well I know what the verdict will be without seeing the future. 

Which reminds me, I wonder if Luna will be joining me in this world? If she is she’ll show up when she shows up no use wondering when she knows where I’ll be when.

“Come, it is not far” Cassandra said leading the way through barricades with cowering soldiers behind them.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked hurrying after her not sparing a glance for the soldiers rushing past screaming about the end of the world.

“Your mark needs to be tested on something smaller than the breach” she replied glacing back at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming, I own nothing only this new laptop and not even that.


End file.
